


Hair and destiny

by Eskin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ponytail, word "hair" used too many times to count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskin/pseuds/Eskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to me. An idea about Takao's hair being longer than in canon. Kind of drabble-ish. </p><p>And again, Midorima didn't glare, he stared. Takao was looking different today all because of this damn new hair... Attachment, Shintarou decided to call it that. Midorima was a man of habits, and, seeing Takao different today made him a little uneasy. His partner's bangs grew longer as well, making his face look more handsome - as handsome as possible, probably, which didn't help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair and destiny

Midorima caught himself... Staring. Well, actually, Midorima never stared. It just wasn't his style - to stare. If anything, he glared. Mostly at people who talked about unnecessary things, people who spoke ill of Oha-Asa (so now no one dared do that when Shintarou was near, because being glared at by a 195cm-tall guy is quite unnerving), and, well, at one and only Takao Kazunari. Glaring at Takao became somewhat his little habit, because this guy was a walking disaster, in Midorima's opinion at least. Takao laughed too much, talked to much (mostly about unnecessary things) and complained too much when he lost at rock-paper-scissors (again) and had to pull the rickshaw (again). Although losing the bet was Takao's fault - he didn't believe in fate, and fate didn't believe in him, apparently.

Today, though, Midorima found himself just staring at his partner's back. He noticed a while ago that Takao's hair became longer, but paid no attention to it, deciding that it was none of his concern. However, this attitude wasn't working right now - because, well, Takao's hair today was put in a _ponytail_. It wasn't long, no match for a girls one. Also, Takao's hair wasn't soft and silky, quite the opposite. But always well-kept - that Midorima noticed the first day he met him. Perhaps in terms of keeping his hair in good state Takao could compete with Kise. Kazunari wasn't model material, considering his height (too short for a male model), but Midorima couldn't deny that he was good-looking, and even considered him quite handsome (though he would never admit it out loud).

As Midorima was analyzing Takao's ponytail, his partner turned and waved at him, yelling this ridiculous "Shin-chaaaaaaaaan" he had become too accustomed with. Not like he would admit it or anything, that he got quite used to Takao calling him in such a manner.

\- Takao.

And again, Midorima didn't glare, he stared. Takao was looking different today all because of this damn new hair... _Attachment_ , Shintarou decided to call it that. Midorima was a man of habits, and, seeing Takao different today made him a little uneasy. His partner's bangs grew longer as well, making his face look more handsome - as handsome as possible, probably, which didn't help at all.

\- Shin-chan, how do you like my new hairstyle?

Takao smiled at him brightly. Midorima - again - stared.

\- How are you goung to play basketball with such long hair?

Was the only thing he managed to say. Nothing else came to his mind, sadly. It was't like he had a hair fetish, but something about Takao with longer hair sounded... Kinky. Kinky and cute.

Kinky cute.

"I did not just think this of another male" - Midorima told himself. The fact that he, indeed, did - this fact he was trying to deny with all his might. Takao shrugged at his notice.

\- Shin-chan, my hair is not that long. Besides, I heard that longer hair will make you feel warmer during winter, so I decided to grow it out. My sister told me I look just like an ikemen from some manga. Pretty cool, huh?

It was the most stupid excuse Midorima had ever heard in his life, but he decided not to argue. Instead, he scowled.

\- Let's go, or we're going to be late for class.

* * *

The fact that Kazunari was sitting right before him didn't help Midorima's newborn obsession (which he most surely did not have, Shintarou told himself) with Takao's hair. In fact, it only worsened. This damned ponytail that Takao now had was the reason why Midorima didn't write a single thing in his notebook during math class, thinking about a lot of _unappropriate_ and _unnecessary_ things. And hair. Kazunari's hair.

At the end of the lesson someone threw a note at his head, while the teacher was writing some formules on the blackboard, blind to everything and anything.

"You're staring at Takao's nape so hard as if you're trying to burn a hole in it!" was written in the note. Midorima crumpled the note and threw it in his bag (as it was unappropriate to throw it on the floor or out of the window) and convinced himself that his ears weren't red in the slightest.

The practice made him unwind a little. Not for too long though - untill he noticed Takao playing one-on-one with Miyaji. Nobody else seemed to care about his partners hair - hell, Midorima was sure that even if Kazunari came to practice with his hair as long as Rapunzel's, no one would say anything. Well, perhaps Myaji would've thrown some pineapples, but nothing more. In fact, even if Takao dyed his hair blond, nobody would have said a word. Or pink. Or green. Or purple. The thought about Takao's hair dyed purple was a scary thought, because purple reminded him of Murasakibara. Midorima grimaced - as much as Takao's character was annoying at times (at all the times, probably), Murasakibara's was... Midorima could stand an idiot, but a monster with a sweet tooth was a little too much for his everyday life. Middle school had been enough.

* * *

Midorima's parents were never home, mostly away on business trips all the time, and that was very convenient.

\- Shin-chan, did you invite me for dinner, homework or se...

Takao didn't finish his sentence because Midorima's lips violently crushed with his own. Parting with him, leaving only a thin trail of saliva, Takao breathed out shakily:

\- Ah, it's not fair, Shin-chan...

\- I never said I was fair. - Midorima pointed out quite logically.

\- A-ah, S-Shin-chan... Hurts... Takao was leaning on the bathroom's white wall. Midorima's cock was restlessly going in and out of his tight hole, filling it to the brim with thickness. Shintarou was holding Takao's long strands of hair, baring his nape. Takao's head was thrown back, and he was breathing heavily, moaning when Midorima thrusted with more power.

\- S-Shin-ch-chan hair... Hurts... Midorima pulled on his hair harder, making his adam's apple stand out more.

\- I didn't hear you, Takao.

\- H-hurts... Hair...  - Albeit complaining about pain, Takao was eagerly helping Midorima fill him, moving his hips. With another sharp tug at his hair, Takao moaned, his eyes closed and mouth opened wide and came on the white wall of Midorima's bathroom, splattering it with thick whiteness.

\- I always knew you wanted to do it like this. Maybe I'll grow my hair out even longer if Shin-chan likes it so much.

After sex Takao returned to his usual annoying as ever self.

\- Die.

It wasn't like Midorima didn't like him as he was. Even if Takao didn't believe in horoscopes and Oha-Asa was silent, Midorima knew - this, probably, was destiny.

\- Takao. Please don't try to grow your hair longer than it is now, or I'll have to borrow scissors from Akashi and personally cut it.

\- You'll cut off my head "accidentally" too, I bet.

\- Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikemen - a very beautiful man, pretty boy, etc.   
> I'm really sorry for any mistakes here. I just wanted to write this idea.


End file.
